Ça n'a pas été facile du tout
by inserezvotrenom
Summary: 'Avant, j'étais un jeune garçon plutôt timide, croyez moi. Quand on me voit maintenant, c'est difficile à croire, je sais. Disons que dans la vie, selon certaines situations, il faut changer. Surtout si à la moindre petite erreur on peut y laisser la vie. J'ai changé, je me suis battu, j'ai tué et... j'ai gagné les 65ieme Hunger Games. Voici comment ça c'est passé.' Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, c'est la première fiction que j'écris. **

**Alors, voici ce que je pense qui pourrait peut-être se passer durant les Hunger Games de Finnick. Bon, je tiens d'abord à vous avertir qu'au début de cette fiction Finnick n'est pas aussi confiant et charmeur qu'il l'est dans Hunger Games. Selon moi on ne n'aît pas avec de l'attitude. On apprend a changer notre comportement selon ce qu'on vit. Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, au fil de l'histoire il aura plus confiance. **

**En tout cas, vous verez. Je vais aussi essayer d'intégrer un peu d'humour pour que cette fiction de soit pas trop déprimante. J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites mois ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Je me souviens un jour à l'entraînement, j'essayait de grimper dans un arbre. Je n'étais pas très doué alors, j'étais tombé sous les regardé moqueurs de tous mes camarades. Mais, là n'est pas le point. À mon rude atterrissage au sol, mon souffle s'était coupé. Comme si l'air ne voulait pas entrer dans mes poumons. J'étais resté quelques secondes – qui me parurent interminable – allongé au sol. Incapable d'inhaler et d'exhaler mon oxygène, pourtant vitale.

Ce que je ressens à ce moment même est à peu près pareil. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas tombé. Non, mon choc n'est pas physique mais psychologique. Par contre, il n'est pas moins douloureux. Mon nom retentit une seconde fois comme je n'avais pas donné signe de compréhension lors de la première.

Je m'avance sur l'estrade tentant de cacher mon incertitude. Un bref coup d'œil à l'écran et je remarque que j'en suis incapable. Impossible de cacher la terreur dans mes yeux verts. Même mes jambes semblent vouloir me lâché.

Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais je ne peux pas. Avec tout les pacificateurs placés dans la foule je n'aurais pas fait un pas. Et de plus, dans le district quatre, participer à ces jeux est supposé être un honneur. Nous sommes censés être entraîné des notre plus jeunes âges. Certes je le suis mais, l'idée d'être lancé dans une arène pour m'y battre à mort contre d'autres jeunes de mon âge – au risque d'y perdre la vie ne me plait point.

Le district un, deux et nous, le quatre sont des districts de carrières durant le Hunger Games. Ce qui veut dire, les _machines à tuer_. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce nom «carrière» mais je pense que le temps est mal choisi pour faire de la compréhension sur l'origine des mots. Bref, c'est souvent un de nos districts qui remporte les jeux. En particulier le deux.

-Applaudissez maintenant les nouveaux tributs du district quatre. Tonne haut et fort notre hôtesse venant du Capitol.

Comme elle est ridicule dans son complet jaune canari et avec sa perruque verte lime ! Bien sûre, c'est la mode du Capitol mais pour un jeune garçon venant du district quatre (moi) c'est totalement étrange.

Notre hôtesse nous incite à nous serrer la main. Ce que moi et, la tribut féminin faisons sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je vois au loin des gens faire des paris. Geste que je considère plutôt déplacé sachant qu'ils se demandent qui mourra en premier.

La fille de mon district est grande et costaude. Elle doit avoir environ dix-huit ans puisqu'elle s'est portée volontaire. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et ses petits yeux noisette me regardent avec mépris. Pas étonnant, n'allons-nous pas nous envoyer dans une arène pour nous entretuer? Elle est bronzée, comme presque tous les gens de notre district.

Je l'ai déjà vu à l'entraînement. Elle était venue dans mon groupe d'âge pour nous apprendre à manier le harpon. Elle ne rate jamais sa cible. De quoi _me_ donner la chaire de poule!

Si j'étais un sponsor, je miserais certainement beaucoup d'argent sur elle. Une volontaire de dix-huit ans, costaude, probablement forte, génie de la lance et du harpon, jolie… De quoi plaire au Capitol!

Je ne parierais certainement pas sur moi. Un gosse de quatorze-ans… Bon, j'ai moi aussi certain point fort. Je suis doué au trident, je suis plutôt grand pour mon âge et je suis quand même musclé mais, comparé à cette jeune femme…

_Elle_ semble déterminée et prête à tuer tandis que moi, mes jambes tremblent, mes mains sont moites, et mes yeux commencent à s'humecter malgré les efforts que je met a contenir ma peine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous l'aprécirez et que vous avez aussi aimez le premier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.**

**Au fait, merci à Rose-Eliade pour ta review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevera pas.**

**Chapitre 2:**

Les applaudissements et les cris de joie du public finissent par s'arrêter et des pacificateurs nous escortent dans le palais de justice. Étant né dans une famille de pêcheurs modeste, la décoration du hall principal me paraît grandiose! Un tapis bleu saphir est placé au centre de la pièce.

Les meubles sont d'un bois vernis ce qui leur donne un éclat luisant. Des statues –pour la plupart représentant les anciens tributs vainqueurs du district quatre– , des peintures représentant la mer, des poissons, mollusques, etc. et des lampes viennent s'ajouter au décor.

L'autre tribut ne semble même pas remarquer la luxueuse décoration. Sûrement vient-elle d'une famille plus aisée.

Les pacificateurs viennent ensuite nous conduire dans des petites pièces séparées. C'est la que notre famille et nos amis viennent nous dirent adieu. Malheureusement, les visites ne peuvent que durer trois minutes. Une autre ''générosité'' de notre très cher Capitol!

Une fois entrées, je m'assois sur le divan au milieu de la pièce. Encore ici, malgré la petitesse de l'endroit, c'est richement décoré.

Les premiers visiteurs à faire leur entrée sont ma famille. Sans tarder, ma mère se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant suivie de mon père et de ma petite sœur. Nous restons lovés en pleurant pendant environ une minute.

Puis mon père se redresse intimant ma mère et ma sœur à faire de même. Il prend la parole le premier.

-Finnick, tu peux survivre, j'en suis sure. Dit-il d'un ton confiant.

Je ne réponds rien, attendant la suite de ses paroles.

-Écoute, tu sais te battre et tu sais pêcher. Continu-t-il. Ben sur, dans l'arène il n'y aura pas nécessairement de l'eau avec des poissons mais tu as quelques bases en chasse et en cueillette. Au pire, rendu au centre d'entraînement essaye tout ce que tu ne connais pas et qui pourrait t'être utile. Ton point fort c'est vraiment le trident alors, s'il en a dans l'arène met la main dessus. Sers-toi aussi de ton don en tissage de filet. Ça peut vraiment être utile. Autant pour chasser que pour… tuer. Survit mon fils. Je t'en pris, reviens-nous en un morceau. Termine-t-il.

-Je ferai de mon mieux papa…

C'est la seule chose que je trouve à répliquer. Bien sur, je n'ai que très peu de chance de m'en sortir et je le sais mais, je n'ai pas envi de décourager ma famille. C'est au tour de ma mère de prendre la parole. Mais elle ne fait pas de discours comme l'autre et se contente de me souffler dans l'oreille :

-Je t'aime mon chou…

Puis elle se remet à pleurer.

-Tu sais Finn, (c'est le surnom que me donne ma petite sœur) quand je te disais que je ne t'aimais pas, que tu étais le pire grand frère au monde et que je voulais que tu disparaisses… Même si ça pouvait paraître sincère, en réalité c'était faux. Je t'aime, tu es le meilleur grand frère, je veux que tu reste. En fait je veux juste que tu gagne et que tu reviennes vivant. M'avoue la petite.

-Moi aussi je t'aime fort Arielle.

Sur ce, elle saute dans mes bras. Elle est toute petite et menue pour ses dix ans. Je caresse ses cheveux blonds un moment avant qu'un pacificateur arrive pour dire qu'il est temps de nous séparer. J'embrasse ensuite ma famille une dernière fois avant de leur faire mes adieux.

Tout de suite viennent-ils de sortirent que mon prochain visiteur fait son entrée. C'est Paul, mon meilleur ami. Il est grand et costaud mais malgré cette imposante stature, son caractère est doux. C'est comme un gros nounours. Ses cheveux bruns tombent en vagues dans son front et la tristesse se lit dans ses yeux gris.

Mon meilleur ami fait son entrée dans la _pièce des adieux_. Il prend place sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Survit Finn. Je t'en pris, fais tout pour revenir. Me supplie-t-il

-Tu sais Paul… Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment de chance dans ces jeux… T'as pas vu la fille du district? Elle ne fera qu'une bouché d'un ado de quatorze ans. Et tu sais très bien que les technique de survie ça jamais été mon fort. Je…

-Ben si t'es pas capable de trouver de quoi survivre fait toi aimer du public. Comme ça tu vas avoir des sponsors ! me coupe-t-il.

-Ben oui Paul, et quoi d'autre. J'ai du mal a croire que le publique m'appréciera. Un petit gosse de quatorze ans dans une arène avec de monstrueux tributs prêts à tout faire pour gagner! Je viens peut-être d'un district carrière mais il faut dire que l'autre concurrente me fait pas mal de l'ombre!

Ma voix a monté d'un octave sous l'effet de la colère. Une colère non pas dirigée vers mon ami mais contre le Capitol.

-Et bien moi, je vais faire des économies pour te sponsoriser tant que je peux. Ça ne risque pas d'être grand chose, mais c'est mieux que rien… Dit-il sur un ton doux. Sans doutes censé m'apaiser.

-Merci.

Il me sert dans ses bras avant que le pacificateur arrive pour annoncer la fin des trois minutes.

Les visites se continuent avec d'autres de mes amis, des gens de ma classe, mes oncles, tantes et tout le reste de ma famille. La plupart sont désolés pour moi et me font promettre de survivre du mieux que je peux. Il y a aussi ces vieux attardés qui essaye de me faire comprendre à quel point je suis chanceux de participer à ces jeux.

Bref, après environ une heure de visite un pacificateur entre dans la pièce pour m'avertir qu'il est temps d'y aller.

**Je sais , je progresse vraiment lentement dans l'histoire, J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. **

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**


End file.
